


Zak's Blue Eyes

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Zak Bagans - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: They can't be together, but they can't be apart.They agree to meet, on the night of the August full moon, each year, to be together for 24 hours.Inspired by MinaLaVoisin's latest story, I like short intense pieces.There may be more....I'll wait and see.PS....it's almost full moon......





	Zak's Blue Eyes

ZAK'S BLUE EYES.

 

Zak braked hard, causing a slew of gravel to churn up behind his car. He knew he was early, he had rushed all the way, his heart beating louder than the roar of the engine. His eyes, hidden by the black shades, checked his face in the mirror, smoothing down the neat moustache and the small patch of stubble on his chin. The stubble over the cute dimple. The dimple that Nick so loved.

That name, even in his head, electrified him, he had to move, he had to open the door and swing out his long legs, to stand in the hot sun. Staring down the long open road. Waiting. 

He reached in for the water, realising he’d finished off the bottle. His throat dry, he tried to swallow. Then returned to scanning the road, where a small dust cloud on the horizon had his heart rate ramping up even more.

Nick.

So long...it had been almost a year….he hated him to be gone so long...but he had promised he would be back….and Zak almost died from anticipation...this was the day...this was it…

Nick. Nick. Nick.

His heart beat out the sound of one name. Was it…? Was it…? Maybe...Yes...Yes...he could see the white smile and the slicked back hair….

He was almost jumping from excitement as the other car stopped, and the door swung open.

Zak took off his shades, pushing them carelessly into his back pocket, took a step forward, realising his knees were shaking. Arms around him, pulling him in close, feeling the lean body press into his, all the way down, a hand, dry, palm slightly rough, curled around the back of his neck.

Then the brown, puppy dog eyes....he didn’t...couldn’t wait. 

Eyes closed. Lips..mouth...kissing.....smell...taste...all how it always was...all Nick….

 

No time to eat lunch, to drink coffee, to sit and talk.  
No time at all, before the door closed and they were alone...together….in the hotel room….

Zak’s eyes, wide blue grey, still as innocent as Nick remembered; his fingers stroked, barely ruffling the line of soft dark hair at the nape of the strong neck, holding him close enough to feel a desperate heartbeat drumming against his own, knowing his body was tensing, ready. 

Waiting.

“It’s been a long time bro...I missed you...God I missed you…..”

“I missed you too G….hate being apart….hate it……”

“ ‘M here now baby….shh...shhh…..” 

Warm lips kiss the frown away, fluttering slowly down his face, over the smooth skin of his neck...till he feels teeth sting against his pulse, unleashing the pent up frustration, driving him to kiss Nick’s mouth, hard, wild and passionate. 

Both are lost to it, this rare and wicked chemistry which bound them both in lust and love, despite their protestations, neither had a choice.

Clothes quickly shed, hard bodies starving for their lovers touch, they are each other’s drug of choice; whatever else is offered, nothing else will do.

Legs entwined, sweat glossing each perfect frame, Zak caged by Nick’s arms, the moment sweet and intense. As their bodies finally merge, Nick, his face close, fixes his gaze on the fluttering lashes, dancing like butterflies as Zak’s body receives the hard insistent pressure. 

“Open your eyes…..” Nick’s voice, low, gravelled, intense.

Zak’s blue eyes, pupils black and huge, shine like jewels, as Nick takes the moment, pulling it into his soul, the vision of his lover’s face as their bodies catch fire.


End file.
